Bound to you
by MrsCharlieAckles
Summary: "An idea of what I think book four could be." It all sunk in and my tears spilled over my cheeks as I realized that if Cary hadn't of been here, my husband could of killed me. Hearing me cry Cary came over and hugged me. I placed my head into his shoulder and began to sob. If this is how I was feeling I hated to think what Gideon was... Please R&R Charlie xXx
1. Chapter 1

**~ Chapter One ~**

I stood by Gideon as the night continued. Things where going well and so far no news of a video being shown tonight. Seems that Gideon's two days in California paid off. Brett still didn't have a clue and I did plan on telling him, but when the room wasn't so full of new reporters and fans.

Time seemed to fly by and every now and then Gideon and I would enjoy a dance together, while we waited for things to come to a close. Mostly everyone appeared to know that we where engaged and it did make things easier for me. At first I thought we where going to come out and say we where married, which of course we are and I'm very happy about that, but I didn't want my family to find out that way. Things weren't still all good with my mother and that would really push her over the edge, something I can't handle at the moment.

Cary came over and interrupted our dance, Gideon didn't look very amused but handed me over after a soft kiss to the lips. He muttered something about a phone call and headed towards the back room. I danced around being given the occasional dip by Cary as we had learned in our dancing lessons together. I really enjoyed these moments with him, especially after everything that had happened between us lately. After explaining about the house Cary seemed more up for it and also more at ease with Gideon, which made my life easier. Still the matter about the baby was obviously bothering him., I wondered whether or not he had told Trey yet, but I knew that it must be a no. I've never seen Cary act that way towards someone and knew he loved him, but he kept messing things up and it was eating at him.

Someone tapped Cary's shoulder and asked to dance, after hesitating he moved aside and Brett took a hold of me. My eyes scanned the room looking for a pissed Gideon, but he must be still outside. I danced with Brett but not fully as I was too worried about everything else. He dipped me and moved in for a kiss, before he could touch my lips I pushed him back firmly. He's expression was a mixture of hurt and confusion but I could smell the liquor radiating off him. As if by magic Gideon was at my side, pulling me into his arms. With a firm glare Brett backed off without a word and took a hold of another chick that flew his way. Guiding me through the crowd Gideon kissed me. I lean on my tip toes to reach him and he started trailing his kisses to my neck.

"I want you, _Eva._" He whispered. I knew exactly what he meant and I was carving the same. The party had begun to die down and people had begun to leave. After finding Cary we all headed home in an awkward limo drive.

"Hungry?" Cary asked. I shook my head having all that food was enough for me tonight. I really needed to hit the gym tomorrow, to bow off all those carbs. Shrugging his shoulders he ordered a little something and headed into his bedroom. Gideon and I had a shower together and then snuggled up on my bed watching some tv. We hardly spoke, just enjoyed each others company as Ghostbusters two played on the screen.

I woke up as Gideon jerked knocking me to the floor. Seeing him hooked into another nightmare indeed scared me but I couldn't just sit back and watch as he cried out in pain that wasn't real. He jerked to his side as if someone had hit him. Moaning in pain he thrust about. Clearly this was the nightmare about Nathan. _She mine. _He growled and then moan as if he had taken another blow. Not being able to watch it for a second longer I stood and reached out for his shoulder.

"Gideon, wake up, please wake up." I pleaded shaking him a little. Just like before he spun around and grabbed me, but this time it wasn't my wrist he took a hold of. Pulling me onto the bed, he pinned me down with his hand wrapped tightly around my throat. Using his body he made sure I couldn't move as his unfocused sleep ridden eyes glared at me. I let out a scream and tried to free myself, but all that did was make him hold tighter. I saw the black spots appear and the need for air was getting more and more intense. I cried not being about to help myself. He was strangling me, in his sleep and I couldn't do anything but cry.

"Gideon... Please..." I cried using any strength I had left to reason with him, to try and wake him.

"You will not hurt her. Ever. Again." He growled holding me tighter. The room began to get darker and I knew it wouldn't be long. His weight and hold on me being taken away surprised me. Using the moment of freedom I backed up into a sitting position and took in deep breaths of oxygen. Gideon stood by the end of my bed looking at Cary who was standing protectively in his way. I tried to speak but I couldn't find my voice. Cary knew this was a dream, but he didn't want to take the chance. Gideon, obviously still lost to the nightmare, came towards us. Cary strikes first with a precise hit to the jaw and a kick to his chest. The force knocks Gideon back hard. He slides to the ground looking around at his surroundings. I knew he was awake now. His eyes wondered from Cary to me. My hands where rubbing my neck while I still took in deep breaths. He seemed to piece everything together in a blink of an eye. Jumping to his feet he grabbed his jeans and practically ran from the room.

I was scared but I hoped to my feet and went after him. We promised each other that we wouldn't do this again, no more running. Cary grabbed my arm stopping me from running after my husband. Looking into his eyes I knew he understood my reason for going to him, but I could see that he thought that Gideon needed a minute, I could tell without him talking. I knew he was most probably right, but he hadn't seen his face, his eyes... He looked more broken than ever before, he looked torn up, and I hated him to be alone when he looked that way. The man I loved wasn't there, just a wounded predator that had lost their will to carry on.

"Please let me go..." I looked to Cary trying to get him to understand my need to at least see where Gideon had gone to. Sighing he let my arm go and threw me a gown. Kissing his cheek I ran into the corridor and straight to Gideon's apartment, _our _place. Using my key I entered inside and felt both the disappoint and worry, when I couldn't sense his presence, regardless I searched the place. Finding no sight I pulled out my phone I dialed Angus's number. Surly he'd know where he was.

"Mrs Cross?" He answered with a confused tone. Then a thought accrued to me, that we had traveled here by limo. The only car available was the Aston Martin and I highly doubted that Gideon had taken a moment to call someone for a lift. "Hello..?" Came Angus's voice after a short moment of silence. I'd been so lost in thought I'd forgotten I was on the phone. I briefly explained what had happened and added in my worries. He seemed to understand right away and after the call ended, I felt better thinking that he would be looking for my husband.

Walking back into my apartment I sat down onto the couch thinking through what had just happened. It all sunk in and my tears spilled over my cheeks as I realized that if Cary hadn't of been here, my husband could of killed me. Hearing me cry Cary came over and hugged me. I placed my head into his shoulder and began to sob. If this is how I was feeling I hated to think what Gideon was...

"Shhh Baby girl.. Things will be alright.. He'll be back soon." Cary hushed trying to stop the endless tears that flowed. I wished I could believe him, but seeing Gideon Shaking and tearing up before me, just before he runs away, had wounded me more than he may ever now. My heart was breaking at the thought of him out there somewhere, alone and completely unstable. What made things worse... Is that I had work tomorrow and I'd have to go there instead of finding him.

~End Of Chapter.~

Please Review thoughts And thank you for reading.

~xXx Charlie xXx~


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter Two ~**

Day two and still no word from Gideon. Trying to focus on my work was beginning to get too hard. Normally it provided me with a good distraction, but now it was just something keeping me from find him. Angus hasn't called me so I believe he hasn't found him either, which only made me worry more. Last time he had disappeared this long he had gone to California, but something told me it wasn't that simple. Surly he would tell his drivers where he was, or at least mention that he was ok. I have hardly slept at night, missing him too much. Every time I close my eyes I imagine where he might be, and it scares me to think about that kind of thing.

Cary and I where sitting on the couch eating some pizza that we had ordered from about an hour ago. Watching some news channel was keeping me busy for now. Taking another bite of the cold pizza I snuggle up against my brother like figure. He was always here for me and I loved him so much for that. I felt bad because he turned down Trey so he could stay with me, but I didn't really want to be alone right now.

Time pasted as the news repeated itself for a second time. I honestly don't know why we where watching this. The doorbell sounding throughout the apartment had me springing to my feet. Followed closely by Cary I opened the door. My heat and smile sank as I looked into the eyes of Jean-Fracois Giroux. I go to speak but his face told me here wasn't here for a chat. He stepped forward, almost like inviting himself in. His eyes hiding his emotions as he scanned the room.

"Where is he?" He demanded. I took a look at him and suddenly saw the blood on his shirt. Now that I actually opened my eyes I could tell he had been in a fight recently. His clothing was ripped and messy, along with his hair, that was all over the place. Cary sensed my unease about him and stepped into his path.

"No one else is here." Cary glared. "Now leave, before I call the police." Throwing Cary a glare that sent chills up my spine he turned and faced me.

"You better not be hiding him from me." He spat. "I'm going to fucking kill him for what he did." Normally I'd be all up for an argument, but the fact that he meant my husband scared me. I was about to ask him something but looked up to find him gone.

"Jesus christ Eva." Cary exclaimed slamming the door shut. "What the hell is going on?"

"That's Mr Giroux." I muttered. I had told Cary everything that happened at the hospital, including about the baby. He sighed heading back over to the couch. I brought out my phone and tried to call Gideon again, but it went to voice mail again. I left a messaged exclaiming that Mr Giroux was after him, before dialing Angus's number.

"Hello Mrs Cross." He called down the phone.

"Have you found Gideon yet?" I asked.

"No news yet, but we are getting closer to him." I let a sigh of relief.

"Mr Giroux is looking for him." Angus went silent on the other end of the line. "Angus?"

"Right. Don't worry Mrs Cross, we will find him." I exchanged a thank you, before ending the call, and rejoining Cary.

* * *

As we sat together my mind was fixed on Gideon. I was much more worried now that Giroux was on his trail. A thud at the door caught both mine and Cary's attention. At first neither one of us dared to open it, incase he had returned again. Taking in a breath I wondered over to the door, again with Cary right behind me. I unlatched the door and slowly opened it, to see no-one. I glanced back at Cary who shrugged, I was about to close it when I felt _his _presence.

"Eva.." He breathed. I stepped out finding him leaning against the wall. Without a second thought I ran into his arms, and held him close to me.

"Gideon.. thank god.." I cried. When he groaned in pain I jumped back. "What's wrong?" He didn't respond, so I grabbed his hand and began to lead him into the apartment. He stepped through the door with me, but suddenly I got the feeling something wasn't right. I turned to him in time to see him collapse. Cary was there in a heart beat. Tears whelmed in my eyes, as I sank to my knees beside Gideon. The strong, dominant and powerful man I married, was laying in a heap on the floor. I couldn't believe it.

He looked completely worn out, beaten and hurt. It pained me to see him this way. His lower lip was bleeding and he had a few bruises on his face. I glanced over to Cary with tears rolling down my cheeks. He pulled me into a hug.

"He just passed out, baby girl. Call Angus." He kissed my forehead before picking Gideon up and placing him onto the couch. Even for someone as strong as Cary, it took all his strength to move him. Angus answered right away and said he was on his way. As I ended the call I went over to Gideons side and held his hand in mine.

* * *

Time passed and while Gideon rested up, we all sat in the kitchen drinking some champagne. Angus had looked over Gideon when he came in, thankfully he believes he is exhausted. He has been in a fight, but nothing looked serious. It gave me piece of mind, but I was still worried about him.

We sat in silence, enjoying the red wine. My eyes never left my husband as he rested. The knock at the door caught us all off guard. Setting his glass down Cary walked over to open the door. A sickening feeling set in my stomach as I heard Giroux's voice once again.

"I know he is here!" He snapped at Cary. I got to my feet and headed over to the door, Angus was hot on my heels. "I saw the Bentley outside, so don't play games with me."

"If you must know, Angus gave me a lift home and ended up staying for a drink." I glared folding my arms, looking at him in his drunken state.

"I suggest you leave, Mr Giroux." Angus said firmly. Obviously the look he had given Giroux worked, as slowly Giroux backed up and heading back to the stairs.

Sighing with relief I walked back towards where Gideon was. I froze as I saw him tossing and turning on the couch.

_'Ah.. It hurts... stop.. fuck it hurts..'_ He groaned arching his back. I stepped towards him but Cary pulled me back shaking his head.

"Don't make the same mistake." He mutters walking towards Gideon himself. "Gideon. Wake up." Cary said shaking his arm. Gideon sat bolt upright blinking away the nightmare. He looked around the room, his eyes glancing at Cary, Angus and finally rested on me.

"_Eva.." _He looked so confused that I couldn't help but walk to him. "D..Did I hurt you?" I placed my finger to his lips and hushed him. Cary and Angus left the room, returning to their drinks. Gideon wrapped his arms around me, muttering how sorry he was, how he shouldn't of left.

I laid with him on the couch, snuggled up in his warm embrace. I wished that this moment could last forever, but I had questions that needed answers.

"Where were you?" I mumble trailing my hand over his chest.

"_Eva.._" He sighed, after a moment he continued. "At one of my clubs..."

"Drinking?"

"Yes." He sighed again holding my chin up, he planted a kiss on my lips. I leaned back, pulling my lips away. He looked at me his eyes showing his hurt.

"Did Giroux do this to you?" I asked rubbing my thumb over his cut lip.

"Yes. I didn't.." He hesitated.

"Defend or fight back?" I finished. "Why not?"

"I deserved it. He lost his..."

"It wasn't your fault!" I half yelled jumping up from the couch.

"Eva.."

"Don't _Eva _me!" I snap.

"Please can we not fight?" He exhales and leans back in the chair, running his hand through his gorgeous hair. "I'm too tried to."

"I don't want to fight either, you just scared me.."

"Angel I'm sorry.. But I could of killed you.." I saw his eyes water and quickly wrap my arms around him.

"Shh baby. It's ok. Come on, lets get you showered and to bed." He nods against my chest. I help him to his feet, leading him towards the shower. We pass Cary on the way.

"No sleeping... Eva." He warns before glaring at Gideon, who nods to him and carries on making his way to the shower. I hurry after him, sending Cary a glare in return.

* * *

~End Of Chapter.~

Please Review thoughts And thank you for reading.

~xXx Charlie xXx~


End file.
